The Six
by Tezeth13
Summary: The Seven suffer a difficult loss. How will they react to this loss? Told from multiple POVs. Warning: Major Character Death


**Hello! Thank you for considering reading this story! In this story the Seven aren't doing so great after they suffer a loss. What will happen? Let us read to find out! Enjoy! **

When I woke up that morning, I knew that something was off. It felt as though time was running out. I didn't know what it meant, so I just ignored it.That is one of the greatest mistakes of my life. Maybe if I had listened to my gut I could have done something. Nothing was worse than what that feeling had turned out to be. Why didn't I just listen to my gut?

There's nothing I can do now except for tell the story.

I guess it did start when I woke up that morning with the feeling that the whole world was going to end but it didn't really start until after dinner when all of a sudden a bunch of monsters stormed into Camp. Now this isn't a normal occurrence because of the Golden Fleece. It stops monsters from coming into camp. But it didn't matter because they came into camp anyway.

Piper and I were walking together in the strawberry fields when the monsters came into Camp. I don't even remember what we were talking about when Jason and Percy came running to us in full armor.

"What is going on?" I asked, confused.

"Monsters," Percy panted.

"Monsters in the camp?" Piper asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I don't how they got into camp, butcamp, but they did."

I turned to Piper. "We should go get dressed in armor and get weapons," I told her.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys back at the Big House?" Piper asked Jason and Percy.

"Sure," Jason responded and Percy nodded.

Piper and I got ready as quick as we could, butcould, butcould, but we were still to put everything on as careful as we can, we didn't want to go fight a battle with our armor falling off. Piper and I met the boys back at the Big House where we said they would meet us.

"Alright, well are we ready to fight?" I asked.

"Let's do it," Jason said.

Right as we went to fight we immediately found monsters to fight. We must have been outnumbered 20 to 1. But once again, it didn't matter that we were outnumbered, we just had to fight. Percy and I stood back-to-back and Piper and Jason did the same. It was harder than any other battle I had ever fought in.

Before I knew it, the world started to spin. That wasn't normal. I felt myself falling. I felt myself get caught.

"Annabeth?!" A familiar voice asked as if it was really concerned. "Annabeth?!" The voice asked again. Who was that? "Annabeth, are you okay?! We need a medic over here!"

I was really confused. What was going on?

"Annabeth, you're going to be okay," a different voice said. This one was also familiar. "Drink this." I was handed some water and ambrosia and the world came into view.

The people who were talking to me was Percy and Will Solace. "Percy, what's going on?"

"You feinted, Annabeth." Percy told me. He was still trying to fight off some monsters and from the sounds of it, he was wheezing. He needed to take a break soon.

"I feel better now. Percy you should take a break," I said concerned.

"Yeah, Percy you need to take a break. Take these bottles of water and this ambrosia and go inside the Big House, we're setting up some places to sleep there because this is a common thing and it is risky to go to the cabins. You too, Piper and Jason," Will told us. "I have to go now, go inside!"

All Percy and I had to do to know that we were going to go inside was look at each other, and we slowly worked our way to the Big House but it wasn't easy, there was still a lot of monsters on the way there.

We were almost there. Almost.

15 feet.

10 feet.

5 feet.

We were so close. Why couldn't we have made it? We were only a few feet away when a monster came out of nowhere. Why hadn't I seen him? Why?

I didn't see the monster. I'm still not sure where the monster came from. But once again, it doesn't matter.

The monster thrust its sword at me and I didn't see it. Percy did though. Everything seemed to be in slow motion when Percy threw himself in front of me and took the sword instead of me.

Why did he have to be such a hero? Why couldn't I have used one of my five senses and just used my eyes to see? Why?

That didn't matter now. Nothing matters now except for Percy. The whole battle stopped. The monster looked pleased with himself. I knew that this was the end but I didn't want to think about it.

"PERCY!" I screamed. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground. Tears streamed from my eyes. "NO!" I ran to Percy's side as soon as I could.

"Annabeth, I love you. This is not your fault, don't blame yourself. Don't let this keep you from living your life. Move on, get married and grow old with someone else. I love you, never forget that!" Percy told weakly me with a sword in his chest.

"Don't talk like that, Percy. It's not the end, it can't be! I love you too much! Don't go!" I desperately cried out.

"I don't want to go but maybe it's time. We've escaped so many monsters we were bound to get to this point eventually. But hey, it's okay. I've had a great life. Keep living for me." Percy nodded to Piper. "Take care of her for me, will you?"

"Um-um y-yes of c-c-course," Piper said, clearly in shock.

"That won't be n-n-necessary, you're going to make it, Percy!" I shouted.

"No, no I won't, Annabeth. But it's okay. I-I-I love you," Percy struggled even more to get those words out than before. The end had to be near. "Don't be afraid to move on, all of you!" Percy told the rest of the Seven that had gathered around us.

"Why do you have to be so selfless, Seaweed Brain?" I said tearfully.

"Because I love you, An-An-Annabeth. Never forget that, o-o-okay? I l-l-love-" He never got to finish the sentence.

I saw the light behind his seagreen eyes go out. He was gone. My heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. I could faintly hear his murderer shouting about his accomplishment.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "NO, NO, NO! PERCY WAKE UP, YOU ARE NOT DEAD. NOOO!"

He couldn't be gone. He was my rock. He was my love. He was my purpose. What was my purpose now? I didn't matter anymore. I knew that he was gone but I just couldn't accept that. Piper pulled me into a tight hug. When he didn't wake up, I knew he was truly gone. I knew before then but I just didn't want to accept it. What was I going to do? I knew in that moment that I could do one thing. I could avenge him.

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" I untangled myself from Piper and pulled out my sword.

I found the monster and struck my sword through his stomach, just like he had with Percy. I felt justice but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Not unless Percy miraculously came back from the dead. The monster was going to one back eventually but Percy never was going to. I was never going to see him again. Dang, that hurt.

Now I knew what that feeling was for. Why hadn't I just listened to that feeling?

"Annabeth, it's going to be okay," Piper told me.

I was now sobbing uncontrollably and I felt as though I had forgotten how to breathe. "No, it's not! It's never going to be okay ever again!" I gasped.

"Annabeth, it's okay. Breathe! Breathe!" Piper told me when she saw my chest heaving.

"How do you breathe when the love of your life just died?" I asked desperately.

"The same way you did ten minutes ago, you just do," Piper said reasonably. "It's going to be okay."

I can't describe how much pain I felt. It's beyond words. I knew I would never be the same again. It was almost as if somebody had pulled my heart out and squeezed on it and never let go.

Why did he have to die? He was such a good person. He saved the world twice. Why do the good guys always seem to die young while the bad guys die at the age of 100? It's not fair. Life isn't fair. Had life been fair I wouldn't have had to run away at the age of eight. If life was fair I wouldn't have even been a demigod. If life was fair Percy would have been alive.

"No. No. No! This is a dream. This isn't real," I thought aloud. It couldn't be real. It was probably just a nightmare.

All of my thoughts in the past few moments had just been thrown out of the window by my mind.

"I'm sorry but no, no it's not," Piper told me calmly. "It's not a dream, Percy is really gone. I'm sorry but it's true. Let's go inside the Big House now."

I knew she was right. All I could do was nod and have her drag me into the Big House while I was crying harder than I had ever cried before.

Looking back on it I don't remember a lot. I remember going into the Big House and Piper taking me to a room where there was a lot of other sad people crying. There was sleeping bags laid out across the floor and people were either crying into them or passed out, tears plastered on their faces. I realize now that these people had probably also lost someone close to them but at the time I fell into a sleeping bag and continued to cry painful, loud sobs.

I remember questioning myself if I was ever going to smile again. When I broke my ankle I thought that that had been the worst pain that I had ever felt but I was wrong. Maybe at the time it had been but not now. I had been impaled with a poisonous knife, I had broken my ankle, I had been through my share of pain in my lifetime but this doesn't even come close. It was like I was in ten kinds of pain at once and it was impossible to breathe. The ankle and the knife had probably been some of the most painful ones before this in my young life but they paled in comparison.

The knife. I had taken that knife for Percy. I screamed, not barely aware of the fact that there was other people in the room. It was so painful.

Is it ever going to get better, I thought. Not for Percy it wasn't. Not for all of the demigods that died at such a young age. It wasn't fair.

Every second that ticked by felt as though it was a million seconds without Percy. Eventually Piper told me that the battle was over and I could return to my cabin. I couldn't remember how to move so eventually Jason carried me to my cabin. The cabin was empty when we got to it. Piper must have asked for them to stay out of my cabin.

When Jason finally plopped me onto my bunk, I was still crying uncontrollably. Piper stayed with me all night to make sure that I was okay and tried to calm me down all night but nothing worked. I seemed to remember how to move only when I felt bile come up to my throat at a frightening speed. I ran to the bathroom and made it to the toilet in time. I still couldn't believe that Percy was gone.

In the following weeks I continued to struggle with the fact that Percy was gone and followed the vicious cycle of crying and then vomiting. But I wouldn't know that yet. I had to get through the funeral first.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I will update probably once or twice a week. I hope that you loved this story! Until next time!**


End file.
